1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the labeling field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art is made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,745 of Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. granted July 13, 1976; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 408,310, filed Aug. 16, 1982 of Paul H. Hamisch, Jr., now U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,727 (corresponding U.K. patent application No. 2132167A): and U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,206 of James A. Makley granted Dec. 25, 1985.